


Its 10:11pm Somewhere (why did i write this?)

by jellyfishdream



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: AND THERES A LACK OF CONTENT, Alot better, Anyways, Its implied, M.K.-Centric, M/M, MY CONTENT IS PRETTY GAY SO WHOOPS IM SORRY, Maybe Maybe Not, NON CON TOUCHING HERE EVEN THOUGH IT ISNT MAJOR, OK WAIT, Other, UNCOMFY TOUCHING, alrighty so, at 1 am, i have exams, ok imma stop, warning, whops caps, why am i writing something like this in a fandom like this?, y'all seen season 2?, yeah no i just love MK and he deserves better, yeah thats the word, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream
Summary: ok so. what even is this? OK. If you are a person like me, who like MK as a character and has the unfortunate luck to just have the angst (somehow went comedic jfc) show up in everything you like. This doesnt have much angst.This is set in season 1 and a little bit of the night M.K. gave Veil the "book".Yeah basically he's just returning about guards s u c c.Oh yeah Sunny will be here too, with further updates.Yup, nope MK man im sorry my dude.[this is super lame now that im typing this right before my exams jesus why am i like this, you can read this if you would like to <3]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah take this work and just enjoy it?
> 
> I like MK as a damsel tbh but a strong damsel. Nope i just thrive on angst
> 
> comments, kudos, any response good or bad is appreciated im jsut running on 2 hours of sleep and imagination [couple of exo albums too]
> 
> I guess ill still update this if no one wants to read it. Thats ok though  
> Have fun~

Chapter 1: Give M.K. A Fucking Break. Please.

 

\---------------------------------------------

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!

All he wanted to do was give that book to Veil, and finally get some help in finding about his mother. At first things went well, with M.K. sneaking around the barracks and into the market portion of the fortress. 

Yes, it would have gone well if it wasn’t for any complications. And by complications being the unexpected increase in patrol for the colt’s quarters.

Which brings us back to my current situation

After some swift and steady evasion methods, M.K. thought he was in the clear but unfortunately he was mistaken. (Yeah no this is a complete lie) Somehow, he wasn’t careful enough to notice the two extra guards on watch.

But im always cautious, maybe this is why Sunny wouldn’t take pick me for some missions…

Anyways, returning to the matter at hand, we have quite the dilemma here…

“Hey! You why aren't you with the other colts?” questioned the lanky guard.

Well, ok damn I'm unprepared for this, because never get caught.

“U-umm I thought i heard something and i went to investigate it ,turns out it wasn't really anything major after all, and now that you mention it I should really be in bed with the other colts, so yeah have a good nig-”

Before M.K. could say anymore a large hand clamped down onto his shoulder, making him practically jump out of his own skin.

His offender was, apparently unaffected by his actions, or decided to ignore his strange moment and continued on. Turns out it was the gigantic guard who gave him the scare. M.K. began to feel out of place with how the vibes these guards were giving him.

“Look, kid I frankly do not give a shit about what it was that you were doing outside at this time of night” he replied.

“But, what we do care about is how you’re going to serve out your punishment. You do know that being out after hours is a felony right?” the first guard pressed on, whose face became closer to M.K.’s.

“Yes, I understand there are consequences and everything but is there any way that this can be resolved in the morning?” M.K. tried. He glared up to the guards, for multiple reasons one being that he was fucking tired and just wanted to get enough rest to deal with Sunny’s training and another being that these guys just couldn’t leave him alone ,(and if looks could kill he would only be able to stab him, just a little bit).

Ok, these guys seriously need to learn about some personal space…

“No, we’re settling this now.” asserted the other guard. 

“Ok, look i-”

Suddenly, one of the guards grabbed M.K. and shoved him against one of the walls. The other simply watched.

M.K. could’ve obviously dodged the guard but he was caught (ha wait for it) off guard. Having the wind knocked out of him left him stunned and vulnerable. 

The man leaned face-to-face with M.K. He was so close that M.K. took a chance to acquire some details on his soon-to-be assailant. He had a pretty basic face, actually cut that, this guy was pretty ugly, but to be honest he appeared to be quite strong, if the bulging biceps had anything to account for. 

The other guard, who was a tall and lanky type, just stood by, not really caring anymore about what Mr.Testosterone did, nor what would happen to M.K. To clarify, he seemed more interested in the cleansing of his sword rather than the assault of a colt.

M.K. on the other hand, became fed up. God just let him get some rest for fucks sake, he’s a growing boy and a colt so just cut him some slack. Please?

Just as M.K. was about to devise an escape plan, the guard continued on with is monologue. 

“Ya know, some of the boys here are quite a sight, especially ones like you. Who can fight but also slay in bed, if ya catching my drift. I’d say you’re even better than a Doll.” [wiggels eyebrows,]

Whoa, nope, this ends now. Before this can lead to any more disgusting one-liners M.K. reached out for a nearby object, which happened to be a chandler and whacked the guard over the head. 

Dropping like a fly, the guard wailed and clutched his bleeding head. 

“Hey man you’re sick. Not just unwell but fucking ill in the head. There’s no way I’d let your grimy hands even touch me!” 

Now’s his chance, all he has to do is run an- oh fuck is this bloke really grasping onto his ankle like this?! Giving a couple kicks toward the guard's face, MK gets up to run away. Just to get tackled again.

"Fuck off!"

“I’m not lettin a pretty jewel such as yourself get away!” 

And yet again, M.K. finds himself close and personal with this guard, who just cannot seem to take the hint of fuck off.

But this time, Mr.Thick-but-no-Dick was on top of him, and grabbed for the same chandler which struck him. Not noticing in time, M. K. was stuck across the head and knocked out. (Hey i would to tbh)

“Now, Doll, lets have some fun, Doll” 

Too bad M.K. was knocked out and missed out on this line, for he surely would kill. And [unfortunately] with this, the guard attempts to unclothe M.K.

Keyword. Attempt.


	2. Why Are Books So Hard to Read?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa my dudes, are people acutally reading this? Like legit people?  
> i have no idea how to upload stuff so  
> adn the italics i input dont show???  
> im going to have to figure this mess out.  
> ok wait nvm i think i did it

Chapter 2: Why Are Books So Hard to Read?

 

* * *

 

 

The warm and soft glow of the candle-stick surrounded the room. Bringing life to every and any object with its homely light. In the room, there is an assortment of papers, cluttering up the single desk. Most likely they are an abundance of reports, soon to be turned in.

Adjacent to this is another table, but instead of reports and papers this table barely contains anything. Save for a few books, trinkets, and a certain compass.

Next, there is a simple, but big bed. Almost as if the owner had it this way as a reminder, that there could be more in their life.

 

On this bed, made up neatly with simple pillows and plush blankets, lays a figure. Upon further inspection one may clarify that this figure is indeed Sunny.

I mean, who else would you think?

 

It appears that he is currently trying to read something, most likely a book Veil recommended to him.

 

“C-can’t you s-see?” He reads out loud, probably to himself.

“We are mea…. meant to be, t-togethe-“ Sunny stops.

Feeling flustered by the abundance of words he stops reading, leaving the book opened and exposed. There should seriously be more to his life than this. But wait. There it is. This terrible, horrible and disgraceful feeling. 

Lately, he’s been plagued by horrible thoughts. Ever since he took up M.K. as a colt, it’s been there. The alarming action of not being able to protect those important to him. Which is why he didn’t pick any other colts in the past.

 

Don’t get him wrong, the art of training a pupil or colt in this case is an honor. Passing down knowledge that will last for generations, whether true or not is not the question, brings him a sense of pride.

 

_Speaking of pride…_

 

Veil, god does he love her. She’s been through so much with him, through thick and thin, he is nothing without her. She lights up his life, reminding him that there are still some good to this god forsaken world.

 

On the other hand, M.K., like a slippery snake, wormed his way into his heart, right next to Veil. God, how can such a kid cause so much…..so much? What is it, problems, annoyance? No, he’s more than that. A person he values. Just like Veil…. So what is M.K. to him?

Does he see him as a child. Or as a friend?

__

_~~As lovers?~~ _

 

No! no… that is simply absurd. How could anyone think such a thing, especially as his mentor and regent? It isn’t right.

 

_~~It could be, if only you would make a move….~~ _

Don’t get him wrong. He loves Veil, and Veil loves him. But, lately we’ve been…talking. Well more than talking. But both Veil and I have wanted to try and add MK into the equation. He loves them both to death. But recently MK has taken so much, and gave even more. These thoughts stalk his mind throughout each each day. Should it be Viel and Sunny? Or just have MK and Sunny. He is at a lost of what to do.

 

Returning to the subject at hand. That over-baring feeling… It just makes him want to run. To M.K….

__

_~~M.K., M.K., M.K., why is he always on your mind? Are you not satisfied with Veil?~~ _

__

Slamming his book onto the floor, Sunny scrambles out of bed and flings his blankets down. Just sitting here with his thoughts will drive him to insanity. His mind is in a swirl of conflict. On top of the pressures of being a regent, and Quinn’s right hand {basically} there should be only so much you handle until everything shatters.

Having all these thoughts to himself, he will surely drown. It’s almost as if he was schizophrenic.  

 

_Hey, you know how M.K. acts, brash but kind. For all we know, he could be in danger…_

“Damn it!”

Making up his mind, Sunny grabbed his regent uniform and sword and stormed out of his chambers. And adding a little touch of slamming the door shut on his way out.

 

_God, damn it M.K.! Why do I feel like you’re in trouble…?_

* * *

Upon arriving near the colts’ chambers. That _lovely_ feeling returned, gracing his mind with more scenarios. M.K. sneaking out, running away, and worse of all, his death.

 

_What If he was dumb enough to trip and activate his gift? No wait Im confident M.K. is fine. Just fine._

 

Navigating his way through the endless halls of the fortress, Sunny grew irritated. He was wasting his time, M.K. is defiantly ‘ok’. Probably sleeping like a baby. Well he is baby faced... which only adds on to his beauty. God he really could've been a Doll. Sunny isn't quite sure if that is a good thing or not.

 

 Finally reaching his destination, an entrance near the colt’s barracks. Just as he was reaching to open the doors, a sudden crash alarmed him.

But this noise came from the opposite direction of his goal, but of course being the cautious person he is, Sunny rushes off to the source of his interruption.

 

 

It was the cells that had the commotion. M.K. couldn’t possibly be by the cells, but then again, this _is_ M.K. he is looking for.

_“Fuck off!”_

 

This confirms it, that was 100% M.K. But why was he shouting? Something is obviously wrong. Making his trek towards the doors, Sunny pushes them just enough to peak through, like Alice looking through the keyhole, trying to calculate his situation. Sunny does not like what he witnesses.

 

_“I’m not letting a pretty jewel such as yourself get away!”_

 

He watches as this sick bastard crawls on top of _~~his~~_  M.K. and hits him over the head. And proceeds to _undress him_.

 

He didn’t even feel himself move, or do anything for that matter.  All that Sunny could comprehend was an enormous amount of rage, fueling him and his actions.

Rage. Anger. Disgust, for the sorry bastard who _dared_ even breathe in M.K.’s direction.

 

Bursting through the doors, Sunny unsheathed his sword with a quicken pace, slashing the other, stick-like guard across the torso. He didn’t care, he wanted blood.

_~~And M.K.~~ _

Ignoring himself for a moment, Sunny slashed his way to the offender. The fucking bastard that tried to assault _his colt_.

 

Before Mr.Handsy could make any movement, his head was sliding off his shoulders and into a warm, sticky pool of blood.

Without uttering a word, Sunny returned his blade to it’s resting place and took note of his surroundings.  He must’ve been silent for no other patrols to be alerted.

There lays M.K., who one would assume without the blooming bruise adorning his head, that he would be sleeping or experiencing a peaceful dream.

Crouching down to his level, Sunny snaked his arms around M.K.’s figure.

_Which shouldn’t be this small? Nor should he be light? Isn’t he just muscle…how is this even possible_

Of course, what kind of gentlemen would Sunny be if he didn’t carry M.K. out bridal-style? Now that they were face-to-face, Sunny took his time to memorize every bit of M.K.’s features. The way his jawline curved to his ears, the sharp point of his nose, or the way his lashes thickly rest upon his lids. Just a couple of features.

But that doesn’t matter, because right now, M.K. need his help.


End file.
